


Experimental Engineering [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Chaos Verse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Car repair, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had gone to pick up the boss. He hadn’t anticipated any problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Engineering [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Experimental Engineering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587444) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Experimental%20Engineering%20with%20music.mp3) | 1:20:53 | 74.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Chaos%20verse/Experimental%20Engineering.mp3) | 1:18:48 | 72.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/experimental-engineering) |  |   
  
### Music

Somebody Told Me by The Killers

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
